Thrown in a Pond
by mentalmishaps
Summary: A story about the happenings after the Season Two finale. It has the Gaang trying to decide on their next course of action, and Azula dealing with the unexpected difficulties of taking over a city.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic ever, I really hope it isn't too eye-burningly awful! While the Gaang is traveling about, they meet some of our old friends. I also have several OCs thrown into the mix. Hopefully their appearances won't become the focus of the story.**

**Azula and Zuko run into their share of problems, and even Azula's mad ruling skillz aren't prepared for some of the bizzare issues that come with taking over a large city.**

**As far as shipping goes, there is a bit of Maiko (MaixZuko) and a few one sided mentions of Kataang (KataraxAang), Tokka (TophxSokka), and JinxZuko.**

**It goes without saying that I don't own Avatar and I don't make any money from this.- **

**

* * *

**

"Come one, come all, come see the amazing Yin Yang, master of Water and Fire!" A man holding a sign bellowed.

"Ooh, ooh, can we go see the show?" The Earth King asked, practically bouncing on his heels.

"No." Sokka said flatly, "This isn't exactly the best time to be visiting a circus. Besides, bending one element is crazy enough. Bending two is completely impossible!"

"Seeing is believing," the announcer offered.

"Oh really? And how much does seeing cost?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"Two copper pieces a person and the show starts at sunset!" the announcer beamed.

"It could be interesting," Aang offered.

"Yeah, but I don't buy the whole "double bending" thing," Katara mused. "I don't think anyone but the Avatar can bend more than one element."

"Aw, but it'll be fun!" the Earth King said.

"Have you all lost your mind?" Sokka yelled. "Ba Sing Se has been taken over by the Fire Nation. In case anyone here missed that, that means the Earth Kingdom has fallen. It's only a matter of time before the Fire Nation encompasses all of the land! We don't have time for crazy magic tricks at a circus!"

"I think our first priority should be getting Aang to a healer of some sort. I can only do so much." Katara said. "Then maybe if we have time we can come back."

Sokka groaned as the group began to walk away from the hopeful sign bearer. They traveled a bit into the village the circus had set up by, now on foot with Appa in tow. They approached a building with a sign that pointed toward some sort of medical care.

"Excuse me, miss?" Katara approached a young woman with a long, black braid. "Do you work here?"

"Yes, I do. What seems to be the problem?"

"Our friend here is the Avatar" Sokka said motioning towards Aang, who had begun leaning on Toph for support. "He's been hurt really badly."

"Oh, the Avatar!" The woman quipped. "I'd heard of his return, but I never thought I'd see him with my own eyes! Yes, come in! Your bison can wait out here."

They followed the woman inside where they passed many rooms separated by elaborate screens. There were many people being treated or, in some rooms, merely pampered.

"My name is Song," The woman said as they approached a room. "I'm a healer here, and I know many remedies that might be able to help." She sat Aang on a table. "What are your names?"

"I'm Aang," Aang said with weak enthusiasm. He was still hurt and groggy, even after his rest during the week long journey on Appa. "And this is Sokka, Katara, Toph, and the Earth King."

"It's a pleasure," the Earth King said as he stared around the room in awe.

"Oh my, what is the Earth King doing traveling with you," Song asked.

"Well, we don't exactly come with great news," Sokka said. "Ba Sing Se was infiltrated by the Fire Nation. We lost the city to them."

Song almost dropped her bag of herbs. "What? But that means…"

"Yes," Katara finished. "The Earth Kingdom has essentially fallen. Soon they'll posses all of the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh, that's awful. I lost my father in a Fire Nation raid. I can't imagine what it will be like when they control the whole country."

"We lost our mother. It's a scary thought." Sokka said.

"Well Aang seems to be alright except for a lot of bumps and burns." Song said, hoping to change the subject.

"I've been trying to heal him with my waterbending, but he doesn't seem to get any better. He only lived because of a special healing water. I don't know how he could be even close to O.K." Katara said.

"I just feel… really weak," Aang whispered.

"Maybe it's just shock," Toph suggested. "I mean you were shot in the Avatar State, and the Earth Kingdom fell. That's a lot to go through."

"Maybe some rest and fun is what he needs," Song said. "You know there's a circus nearby. If Aang is feeling alright by then, we could all go."

"Yes, I could pay for you all!" The Earth King beamed.

"No offense lady, but you must be crazy!" Sokka exclaimed. "Did you not hear the nightmare that just happened? We have to do something. We need to stop Azula and Zuko from taking over the rest of the continent. We need to develop a plan. We can't just go to a circus!"

"Sokka, I think what Aang needs right now is just what Song said, a little rest and fun. Then we can come up with a plan." Katara suggested.

"They're right, the circus sounds like fun." Aang said. "Besides the man said there was a person who could bend water and fire. Even if they can't really bend two elements, they might be able to bend fire. And I do need to look for a master, now more than ever."

"Fine, fine, fine, no one listen to me, lets just go to the circus," Sokka complained. "While we're at it, why don't we just get a massage and stay a week not doing anything while the Earth Kingdom falls. Brilliant plan."

* * *

Zuko stood next to Azula who was sitting on the throne that once belonged to the Earth King. He felt an empty pit in his stomach that he couldn't quite explain.

"Look at this Zuko," Azula said, her head up in a regal fashion. "The greatest of Earth Kingdom cities has fallen. The Earth Kingdom now belongs to the Fire Nation. Our possession the world is practically a reality."

"A wonderful victory for the Fire Nation," Zuko mumbled.

"Why so glum Zuzu? Are you still upset about Uncle?"

"I betrayed him."

"Honestly Zuko, do you really think that Uncle ever cared for us, or this nation?" Azula said. "The only reason why Iroh went on your search for the Avatar was to turn you against Father. He poisoned you with lies and got you exiled. Besides, it's his fault that you were banished in the first place. He let you into the war room despite the fact that you weren't ready. You shouldn't worry about betraying a man like that, a man against his own country and family."

"Still I just feel-"

"Princess Azula," A Dai Li member strode up the aisle to the throne. "The prisoners are all locked securely; General Iroh is under extra heavy guard.

"Good, good."

"What is our next plan of action princess?"

"Hmm, I think a meeting is in order," Azula scratched her chin in thought. "Call Mai, Ty Lee, Long Feng, and our most important Dai Li members to the war room. Zuko, I suggest you clean up and dress yourself as royalty. After all," Azula turned to face her brother. "You've finally proved yourself as such."

* * *

"Yin, are you ready?" The announcer, Piang, called into the small tent.

"Piang, the show isn't for at least an hour," Yin responded. "But yes, I'm in costume and ready to go. All I need done is my hair."

"Lovely, I'll get a dresser on that," Piang ducked out of the tent, and almost instantly a young woman came in and began to arrange Yin's hair. She sat still as the woman pulled her hair into braids and secured a fancy bun in a golden comb. It was almost time for another show. Soon the crowds would fill into the tent. After her hair was done, she'd have Piang check the water pumps behind stage to make sure there were no issues.

The woman finished her hair, bowed, and exited the tent. Yin looked at herself in the mirror. She looked, despite unorthodox clothing of red, blue, and purple, every bit as royal as she did when she left the Fire Nation.

"Piang," she called. "Come with me to check the water pump."

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to a circus."

"Sokka, you've been saying that for three hours," Toph said.

"Wow, it's amazing up here!" Song said, looking out from Appa's saddle.

"It was wonderful of you all to bring us to the circus," Song's mother stated calmly.

"It's no trouble," Katara said. She hadn't left Aang's side since the accident. "Thank you very much for helping Aang."

"Well we haven't done much but give him some tea," Song shrugged.

"I am feeling a little better though," Aang said.

"So, how did you wind up here?" Song asked. "Our town is so far from Ba Sing Se, you must have traveled an awful lot to get here."

"We flew for almost a week straight," Sokka called from where he was directing Appa. "We were headed for Omashu to see if King Bumi had successfully taken back the city, but it was too far and Aang really needed rest."

"I see," Song said gravely. "The circus should do us all good, then. It's important to relax every now and then."

"Yeah, yeah, relaxing is great when the world needs saving," Sokka muttered as he landed Appa near the brightly colored tents.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter is complete! I'm hoping I didn't completely butcher the cannon characters. If I did, PLEASE tell me! There will be more of Zuko and Azula in chapters to come, as well.**

**As you can see, Yin is my first random OC insertion. She's getting the most time out of all of the ones I'm puting in, so don't panic, this won't become a breeding ground for all my OCs. I'm hoping she won't turn out to be a sue because I really like her. As for Piang, he isn't really an OC, he's just sort of there. Anyway please RR (that is read and review, right? I'm a fanfic newb)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is up! The story is still moving a bit slowly, it will pick up soon I promise! There is a little more of Zuko and Azula in this chapter as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, you decided to come see our main attraction after all, eh," The announcer grinned as the group left Appa and came toward him and the ticket man who had recently appeared at his side.

"Yeah, yeah, a ticket for all of us," Sokka grumbled.

"Okay lets see, Grumpy Boy and the lady in blue plus your dandy friend makes three. Add in the young lady in pink and her mother and that's five. Plus the boy with the tattoos- you look unwell son, the show'll do ya' good- and the little girl makes seven. Seven times two is a total of fourteen coppers for the lot!" The ticket man had walked toward them, palm outstretched.

"Just a second there," Toph said as she stopped the Earth King from dropping the coins. "You said earlier that 'seeing is believing,' correct?"

"Right you are little girl, this show'll blow your, well," the announcer glanced at Toph's bare feet, "ankle cuffs off!"

"Well as you can see my good sir," Toph lifted her head up to look the announcer in the eye, "I am blind."

"Oh, well little girl, I do see that. I'm sorry."

"Then I assume I won't be charged to enter your circus."

"Alright, then sweetheart, I'll make it twelve coppers for you all," he sighed in defeat.

"Thank you," Toph said, allowing the Earth King to give the new amount of money to the ticket man. In turn, the man pulled out seven slips of paper with a stamp that read "Enjoy the show!" in a purple ink. The group each took a ticket and entered the circus to get a good seat before sunset.

* * *

"Pump's all good, Yin!" 

"Thank you Piang. Are you ready for tonight's show?"

"Of course! You've been practicing the motions for that new move I'm doing, right?"

"Yes I have," Yin smiled at her friend. "It is difficult. I can't imagine the power it takes to actually perform it."

"Aww, there's nothing to it! Besides Yin, you're the performer! I'm just the guy who's got the fire!"

"Thank you," Yin said. She and Piang left the area behind the stage and passed the muscular guards at the end of the stage. When they first started performing, they just went for it, hoping no one would wander back to see the trick. Now, their success could pay for four guards, a pair at each end of the backstage area.

The guards stood watching for any small children who might be wandering around when they heard a faraway growl unlike any other.

"Did the animal tents get any new critters lately?"

"Not that I know of," The other guard answered. "Might have though. Or one of the animals has got a cold."

"Must be it."

* * *

Azula sat at the head of the large, stone map. Next to her was Zuko, now clad in royal Earth Kingdom wear. He felt out of place next to Azula's traditional Fire Nation armor. The entrance of two familiar faces didn't help to ease his feelings of separation. 

"Ooooh, Mai, doesn't Zuko look so good in green?" Ty Lee quipped giving Mai one of those meaningful looks that girls have."

"Shh," Mai hissed as they walked to take their place on the opposite side of Azula.

_Great. _Zuko thought. _Now everyone knows how unwelcome I am here. No one really thinks I have my honor. They all just see me as my sister's lackey. I'm the heir! Shouldn't _I_ sit at the head of the table? Shouldn't _I_ have my traditional armor? Uncle wouldn't let me look like an idiot. He knows that I should sit above Azula!_ Zuko stopped his thought in surprise. _No, Iroh is a traitor. Azula said he betrayed me and he did. He told me to give up my birthright. He wouldn't have me sit above my sister! He'd have me bowing down to the Avatar. Azula told me so. She is right._

_Azula always lies, _a voice echoed in his head.

_No, no she doesn't. She's a brat, but she loves me. She sent a letter to father praising me._

_She betrayed you before._

_That was because, well, she thought Iroh had corrupted me too much. _

_You're trying to justify her past actions because she's telling you what you want to hear. You know she's just using you. Even with a letter of praise, you know your father will never love you. He'll never restore your birthright. She probably didn't even send that letter._

_I saw her send it!_

_She probably told the messenger hawk to return in an hour. I'm sure it came back once you left so she could send the real letter._

_She did not! Shut up!_

"Prince Zuko?" Azula asked, turning her head down to survey her brother. "You look troubled, is everything alright?" Her voice was sweet and slightly condescending.

"Yes everything is fine. I'm just still worried about Un- er, Iroh."

"Soon you'll see that you made the right choice Prince Zuko" she smiled- or was it a smirk, he could never tell- and turned to face the door.

_See? She cares about me!_

_She's lying! Look at that smirk! She's sure she has you fooled!_

_That's not a smirk, that's a smile!_

_Who smiles like that?_

_Azula's always smiled like that! She has a- a- a facial tic!_

Zuko's more logical side was about to point out how ridiculous he was being when the large, circular opening that served as the door to the war room was filled with the sound of rattling chains as ten Dai Li agents lead Long Feng into the room. Two remained by his side and stood at the opposite side of the huge map. The eight remaining members stood on the left and right of it.

"My my, the Council of Five was sloppy. They left their plan right here where anyone could find it," Azula's smirk- or smile- widened as she stared at the map. "It's a shame no one will be able to implement their ingenious plan."

"Council of Five?" Zuko asked.

"Council of five generals loyal to the Earth King," Azula said quickly.

"So, Princess," Long Feng interrupted. "Why exactly have you brought me here?"

"Long Feng, you may have fallen easily into my trap, but you are still the most powerful earth kingdom resident in the world. You know every little thing about Ba Sing Se. You know what keeps the city moving, the facts about each ring, and the complex social order that this city keeps."

"So? What makes you think I'd tell you any of it?"

"Power. I respect you, Long Feng. Your genius doesn't belong in a prison cell. It belongs beside me, ruling this city. Once we receive word from my father, I may be called elsewhere. I need someone to put in control. You are the only person here who has the knowledge and the experience ruling."

"Why should I trust you?" Long Feng went on. "It was my trust in you that lost me the city."

"No, it was a slip up that lost you the city. You didn't stop and think. You were stuck in a prison cell without your power. You were willing to do anything to get out. If you, Long Feng, hadn't been in the worst of positions, you would have seen the signs of my takeover. You would have been prepared. I will not place you back in a prison cell for an understandable mistake. Your brilliance belongs on a throne, Long Feng! It would be a shame to waste it.

Zuko ignored a very familiar feeling about Azula's speech toward Long Feng.

After some thought, Long Feng answered, "I accept your offer Princess Azula."

"Excellent," Azula's smirk- if it was a smirk- widened into a smile. "Dai Li, remove Long Feng's chains."

Zuko felt sorry for Long Feng. He had a feeling that those chains wouldn't stay off permanently.

"Now that that matter has been taken care of, let's begin the meeting," Azula's voice dominated the room.

* * *

"Why'd you do that?" The Earth King asked Toph. "I have plenty of money; it was no trouble paying for you." 

"Because we may need that money later," Toph said. "Saving the world is probably more expensive than your little change purse can handle."

"At least Toph is thinking sensibly," Sokka muttered.

"Here," Song's mother said, reaching her hand out to the Earth King. "You shouldn't have to pay for us."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! Really!"

"No, no, we'll pay our way in, you owe us nothing."

The two bantered back and forth until Song suggested that they all spend the night at their home and call it even.

"Well, I think this is the tent we're looking for," Katara said, motioning to a large tent that was blue and red with a huge Yin Yang symbol on the entrance flap. It was surrounded by posters advertising water, fire, and a young girl surrounded by a combination of the two.

The group filed in and found decent seats. Soon, the tent was full to the gills with people who were talking amongst themselves. The effect was a roar of people all trying to talk over one another.

"You OK Aang?!" Katara yelled to the woozy monk next to her.

"I think so!"

"I hate being blind!"

"What?" Sokka yelled.

"I said, I hate being blind!" Toph cried. "It's like everyone's talking twice as loud! I can't hear myself think!"

Suddenly, the stage lit up. The roar of voices ceased as everyone turned to the stage, where the four torches that lined the front of the stage had burst into flames. A tall, brutish man came onto the stage.

"Welcome, welcome, one and all! Are we all excited to see the show tonight?"

"Ow," Toph's squeak was lost under the huge round of cheers. She pulled her feet off the floor and covered her ears until the vibrations from the clapping had dissipated.

"Well without further ado, I am proud to announce the amazing Yin Yang, Master of Water and Fire!"

* * *

Yin held her breath as she stood behind the curtains. She was incredibly nervous as always. It wasn't in her nature to be in front of people. What was she doing out here? She was afraid to talk to a room full of people, much less address a huge crowd. She stepped onto the stage and into the torchlight.

* * *

"Thank you Piang!" Yin's voice was loud and clear. "I know you are all ready for a fabulous show tonight!" As she spoke, Piang brought an empty bowl out and set it carefully over a hole in the stage. The other two bowls were already set up, and each contained water. He ducked back behind the curtain and began pulling levers and ropes. 

Yin raised her hand in mock concern. "There is just one problem. I'm having trouble with my waterbending tonight!" The crowd began to shuffle and whisper uncertainly. "I just can't get the water to move!" As she said "move," she threw her hands up in defeat and turned from the audience, and the water in the two bowls shot up like a fountain. Yin had timed her turn away from the audience so she wouldn't see the water fly. "I mean," she turned back to face the audience, "it won't budge!" She stomped her foot and the water shot up again. Laughter came from the crowd. "Ah, there it goes!" Yin shouted.

The show went on for around half an hour. Yin moved water up and down, and even shot some from straight behind her into the empty bowl up front. Then she made the torches grow. She shot sparks from each one. The show went on in this way until she performed the finale. She pulled a stream of water out of the bowls and a stream of fire from one of the torches. The fire resembled a small dragon. She made complex motions as the dragon flew around her head. One hand out steadied the water stream. She drove the dragon into the stream. Steam filled the stage. The audience applauded loudly. When the stage cleared of steam, it was empty.

"Well, what do you think Katara?" Aang said to his friend. They had decided to remain seated until the crowd cleared out a bit.

"She might have been a waterbender, but I doubt it. She didn't do much more than lift it. The moves were remedial at best. Then again she could be a beginner. When I first started I couldn't do much more than that."

"So now what?" Aang muttered.

"We should try to talk to her," Sokka said. "We can see if she can help Aang master firebending."

"Well, I enjoyed the show!" Song said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"It was certainly interesting," Toph muttered, her hand on the ground.

"It was fun to watch," Aang smiled weakly. "And I feel a bit better."

"Oh, I absolutely loved it!" The Earth King was beside himself. I've never seen any entertainment like that, and I've seen a lot of shows! Oh, Bosco would have loved this! Hold on-"

"Wait a second, where is Bosco?" Sokka asked.

"Bosco?" Song inquired.

"My bear! He's the only of his kind!"

"I didn't see one with you when you came in to the apothecary. I just saw the Avatar's bison," Song said, with a worried expression.

"Momo!" Aang shot up from his drooping position!

With that a roar sounded from behind the stage.

"Oh dear," The Earth King said.

* * *

**This one was a little longer than the last. I heard a few positive reviews of the first chapter, so I hope this one is good as well. Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Whew! It's been a while, hasn't it? This chapter has been giving me trouble. I promise the story will pick up once the goals and destinations are set (which should happen in the next chapter). Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad, I rewrote it so many times. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yin came off the stage pumping with adrenaline. Her hands shook with the thrill of performance.

"Excellent show Yin!" Piang said as he wound ropes up. "You were fabulous!"

"Do you really think so?" Yin had begun to calm and returned to her usual quiet demeanor.

"I don't know how you do that," Piang went on. "You step on that stage and you're a true performer."

"I'm still trying to figure it out myself. Hey, do you think next show I could try that- what was that noise?"

"Hey! Get back here you bat eared monkey!" A guard ran backstage chasing a flying creature with huge ears. It was carrying the guard's hat in its feet. A loud roar came from the opening that led backstage.

"Li! Li, get back here! We've got bigger problems!"

* * *

"I can't believe that I forgot about Bosco!" The Earth King continued as the group ran out of the main tent entrance and then around to the back. They saw a guard being backed up by the big, hairy bear. He was followed by another guard who was chasing Momo, and behind him, the performer, and the announcer. 

The Earth King immediately ran towards Bosco yelling frantic apologies. Aang followed after at a slower pace, supported by Katara. Song and her mother followed at a distance.

"Quick, Sokka, in here!" Toph said, grabbing Sokka's arm and pulling him away from the fray to the newly empty backstage area.

"Toph what are doing?"

"You'll see!"

* * *

"What is that thing?" Yin yelled in horror. 

"It looks like a mutated elephant bear in a shirt!" Piang answered.

"Ack, oh, sorry fellows, sorry! He's really a very gentle- Bosco!" An over-dressed man came rushing towards the bear. It stopped upon hearing the man and lumbered over to him. "I am so sorry; he is usually so well behaved. In all the excitement of the circus I must have forgotten about him and-"

A young boy with tattoos hobbled along as quickly as he could, supported by a young girl in blue. "Momo!" His call summoned the bat away from the guard it was tormenting. It landed on the boy's shoulder. The group was soon followed by a mother and daughter.

"Just who do you think you are?" Piang began. "Your animals could have caused serious trouble, that's why no outside animals are allowed in! You are in so much-"

"Piang," Yin interrupted. "I think that boy is the Avatar."

* * *

"Toph, why are we backstage?" 

"Look," she pulled a hastily closed curtain open and pointed to a huge mess of machinery. There were pumps and levers and ropes connected in complex ways. "Waterbending," she grinned.

"Wow, this is seriously advanced," Sokka ran his hand over a pump. "What incredible technology… how did you know about this?"

Toph stomped her foot on the ground. "I could feel it. That announcer guy uses pressure to move water through the pumps. There are holes in the stage that the bowls cover."

"What about the firebending?"

"The announcer does that too. He's a bender."

"Wow, that's incredible, maybe he can teach Aang!" The conversation was broken by the sound of footsteps. The two guards from the other side of the tent had come around to see what the commotion was all about. They approached from behind, weaving through a walkway in the mechanisms.

"Busted," one said as he grabbed Sokka under the arms. Toph was handled in a similar way, and they were hauled out of the tent.

* * *

Piang had settled down and his tough persona had dropped a bit. The congregation of show goers, guards, and animals stood beside the tent awkwardly. 

"So, what are those?" Piang broke the silence, motioning to Momo and Bosco.

"This is Bosco! He is a bear, so far the only of his kind," The Earth King beamed at his pet.

"This is Momo," Aang said, weary. "He's a lemur."

"Ah, I see," Yin spoke up. "What brings the Avatar to our humble circus?"

"Well, we saw the ad, and hoped that you could teach me firebending," Aang said. "It's very important that I master the elements before summer ends. And our current situation isn't the best."

"Oh, I see," Yin cast a nervous look at Piang, who nodded. As she opened her mouth, the other two guards came holding a girl and boy.

"Caught these two poking around in the, erm, I mean backstage"

"Sokka, Toph, what were you guys doing?" Katara looked up, concerned.

"It's alright," Yin said. "I think the Avatar and his friends should come to my tent. Release them, and return to your posts." Yin motioned to the guards and then set off through the slowly emptying circus. "Follow me."

* * *

Azula sat on the throne deep in thought. 

_My brother is going to be more of an issue than I had planned on. _She reflected on the meeting. Zuko had kept interrupting with question after question and bad idea after bad idea. He assumed he would have power. He was wrong. _If I could just get him to sit quietly and accept the fact that he gets to go home, I'd be in the clear. I should have known he'd want to help me lead. It was his big ideas that got him banished. I need a way to keep him quiet. Of course,_ her face broke into a smirk. _Mai will do perfectly for that._

"Princess Azula!" A Dai Li agent walked into the room.

"Yes?"

"You are wanted in the tea parlor in an hour by several high power members of the upper ring."

"What?"

"They wish to speak with you about the city."

"Why?"

"Long Feng was approached earlier. Many of the high class citizens are friends of his. He told them that he was no longer in power after his arrest. They hope to come to an agreement with you."

"I'll be there, post ten Dai Li around the room thirty minutes before they arrive. And have the tea ready for me."

"Yes, Princess," he bowed and exited. Mai and Ty Lee entered the room shortly after.

"Mai, Ty Lee, will you walk around the palace with me? I need to discuss some things with you."

"Sure Azula!" Ty Lee answered. Azula got down from the throne and they exited the large throne room. She left her friends in silence as she considered the meeting with the rich citizens. She kept to her thoughts until they had walked through many hallways. Finally, she spoke.

"You are both aware of the issues surrounding my brother, correct?"

"Of course," Mai said.

"Good. I think those issues may be cured by some fun, and a good time with an old friend."

"What do you want me to do," Mai sighed.

"Keep his mind off ruling. I don't need him in my hair. I want the shift in power over Ba Sing Se to be as smooth as possible. I need to make him think I'm listening to him. Keep him busy. I'm sure he misses you."

"Oooooh," Ty Lee interjected. "I'm sure he does!" They continued walking, Azula retreating back into thought again. She wondered what to do with Long Feng and the citizens of Ba Sing Se. However, she wasn't too preoccupied to miss three richly clothed women rounding the corner in front of them as fast as their dresses would let them. She halted, Mai and Ty Lee followed suit, leaving the women to stumble to avoid collision.

"Excuse me, ladies, have you seen the Earth King lately?" One of the women asked. Azula drank in their appearance. They somehow managed to make layers and layers of silk robes look subtly inappropriate. The necklines were low, and the dresses were tight. The colors were also not the savage greens and browns that the other castle members wore, but pinks and purples. _Prostitutes. _Azula concluded.

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Well, he hasn't visited the harem in bit. I mean he was always a little awkward around us girls, but he often played pai sho with us. It isn't like him to be away for so long."

_Well that explains it._ Azula was well aware of the idea of a harem. The Fire Nation had its share in the higher reaches of society. The appearance of these women added more than a few problems to her already busy mind.

One of the other girls gasped. "Quing, they're wearing Fire Nation clothing!"

"Ladies, is there a problem?" Long Feng walked up behind Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula. "I'm sure I can help if you need something."

"We were just wondering where His Majesty has been."

"Don't worry, everything will be explained in a few days, run along girls."

As soon as the girls were out of earshot Azula turned to face Long Feng. "Why wasn't I informed of a harem?"

"I assumed that you wouldn't want to be bothered by dealing with the mundane workings of the castle."

Azula spotted the power grab instantly. It was the sort of thing an overzealous advisor would say. He would flatter by saying that the monarch was too good for the workings of normal people. The king would be pleased with this, not realizing that he was losing power. She was not so easily beaten. However, she would now have to deal with Long Feng sooner than she'd hoped, as well as her brother.

"I understand Long Feng," Azula worded her reply carefully. "I intend to give you the full power over these unimportant persons soon. I would just like to be informed of them and perhaps meet with the castle staff sometime this week. So there will be no more surprises."

"Of course, Princess."

"I also want them and the Dai Li to start wearing Fire Nation colors. For nationalistic purposes."

"I'll have uniforms made as soon as you give me the designs," Long Feng bowed. Azula could see that he loathed doing it. She didn't see why she bothered running this city. If Long Feng kept up his absolutist ways, the city would soon destroy itself. Suddenly, she had the plan she needed to dispose of her brother and Long Feng in one fell swoop. It would be perfect. She would simply have to iron out the details later. But for now, she had a meeting with the elite of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter three! The idea of the harem came from the Distant Horizon forums. And yes, Quing is an OC, no she isn't developed at all (at least not here, someday I'd love to do a story about the Earth King and his harem). I hope this chapter didn't suffer from too much plotless disease. I'm also trying to add more description to the story. R&R as always! **


	4. Chapter 4

**-gulp- Oh boy, chapter four. This one gave me head, stomach, and bladder aches. I like parts and I don't like parts. But the plot is slowly but surely materializing. Thank goodness. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Have a seat," Yin motioned under the tent flap. She had led the Avatar and his friends back to her personal tent. It was richly furnished for a tent that would only stay up for a week or so. It even had thick red carpet on the ground. There were many pillows, but only three chairs. Piang had proceeded to take chairs from other tents in case the group wasn't comfortable with the pillows Yin loved. The group looked haggard with the exception of the mother and daughter and the man who owned the bear.

"Avatar, as your two companions have obviously discovered I am not a water or fire bender. My announcer and friend here, Piang, is a firebender. He controls all the bending from backstage."

"I see," the girl in blue said. "So, um, Yin Yang?"

"It's just Yin, and he is Piang."

"I'm Katara, and this is Aang, the Avatar, my brother Sokka, and Aang's earthbending teacher Toph. This is Song and her mother," Katara motioned to the women. "They aren't traveling with us, but they helped to heal Aang."

"All we did was give him some tea," Song broke in modestly.

"They also suggested that the show would help take Aang's mind off his troubles. Anyway, this is the Earth King," Katara finished, motioning towards the older man who had sat on a pillow and was now looking around the tent like the inside was lined with gold.

"We wound up in this city after flying a long way on Appa, my flying bison," Avatar Aang said. Yin and Piang both looked at him with fear. "Don't worry; he's waiting outside the circus. We flew all the way from Ba Sing Se."

"Why?" Piang asked.

"The city was overthrown by the Fire Nation. Their princess organized a coup and would have killed Aang if it wasn't for my sister's healing abilities," the Water Tribe boy, Sokka, said.

The two entertainers remained silent. Aang and his friends did as well. The group hadn't really spoken of what had happened in Ba Sing Se yet. They had simply focused on flying to Omashu, and landed Appa as little as possible. Aang had been eerily quiet since being shot, and Katara had only talked to comfort him. Toph's resistant nature seemed to give way under either the idea of her home kingdom collapsing or under the stress of spending almost all her time in the air. Even Sokka was mostly silent, speaking only to give Appa the necessary commands and get directions from Aang. Talking only seemed to add weight to their minds.

"That's why I need a firebending teacher," Aang broke the silence. "So I can defeat the Fire Lord and restore balance."

"I'd be honored to teach the Avatar," Piang said. "But I'm no master. I could teach you a little bit and some neat tricks and shapes," he lit a fire in the palm of his hand that bore a striking resemblance to a butterfly, "but that's about it. I'm also no teacher."

"Maybe he could teach Aang the basics while we looked for Jeong Jeong?" Katara suggested.

"Who's Jeong Jeong?" Toph asked. "And what about Iroh? He's an amazing bender. We don't know what Azula has done to him."

"Jeong Jeong was a firebender we met a while back. He had deserted from the Fire Nation Army," Katara replied.

"I agree with Toph," Sokka said. "We don't exactly know where to find Jeong Jeong. And even if we did find him, our last visit with him wasn't exactly friendly. If Iroh's still in Ba Sing Se, he probably needs our help."

"Thank you for your offer Piang," Aang began. "But I really do need a master, and we can't afford to stay in one place for too long. I wouldn't want to endanger your circus."

"I understand, Avatar; that is probably for the best."

"Would you guys like some privacy?" Yin asked. "We don't want to get in the way. I can have some dinner brought in for you all as well."

"No, we don't want to put you out of your tent," Katara said.

"Nonsense, this is a circus, there are plenty of other tents. Piang and I will get you all some noodles and duck. Then we'll be out of your way."

"I think it's about time we go back home," Song said. "After you are done planning, you can come to our house and stay the night."

"I suppose I should leave too," The Earth King said. "Bosco and I will go wait by Appa."

"Why don't you three come with us to the dining tent?" Yin suggested. "Then we can all check back on these four after dinner."

"If you're sure we aren't putting you out…" Katara muttered.

"Not at all, come on everyone."

True to her word, Yin came back followed by two chefs. They were leaden down with large wooden trays covered in bowls of noodles, rice, duck, and clean dishes. There were also several pots of tea and a plate of assorted vegetables. The smell was heavenly. Yin set her tray on the solitary desk in the tent and pulled several short tables out. The trays were then laid on top of them. The Gaang pulled their pillows around the edges of the miniature feast and thanked Yin profusely. After helping themselves to a large helping of everything- Sokka taking twice the meat of everyone else claiming that it was his duty to eat Aang's serving of meat so it wouldn't go to waste- they began to discuss the events of the fall of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Zuko crept down the long hallway of the dungeons. At first, every cell had the sort of ruffian occupant one would expect. The torches flickered and created a hair-raising atmosphere. It disturbed Zuko even more to realize that the dungeon pass was similar to the long and elegant hallways of his home in the Fire Nation. It was as if the fire in the torches was alive, and it spread its life to every object it touched. The walls seemed to expand and contract around him and the faces visible through the barred windows of the cell doors seemed to be distorted with the heat as if on fire. He remembered the feeling of skin burning and contorting under intense heat- the feeling of the fire consuming you. He touched his scarred eye on instinct.

As Zuko continued walking, the people in the cells changed. Every face looked out at him, ravaged by war. They were not the faces of criminals, but of average people. Each one would be scarred like him, the torchlight consuming their faces. He wondered where the faces went when they had been burned off. Someday he would have to find his own face. He heard the scuttling of a small centipede on the ground. Clearly the usual inhabitants of the prison were startled by his presence.

Zuko heard a small sob from the cell of his right side. He paused and looked at the face burning inside. It was vaguely familiar to him. It was a girl's face. She was practically naked, wearing only her undergarments. As the flames moved, he saw blue eyes staring out at him. It wasn't the eyes of the Avatar's friend, though. This girl was paler, in some spots a bright white. Then he realized she had remnants of makeup on her face. _Kyoshi,_ he thought. He remembered his capture of the Avatar being hindered by the painted warriors. _What's she doing in this prison?_ Zuko moved on. The next several cells held similar girls, two of which were also stripped of their uniforms.

He kept walking until he saw the face in the next cell. It too was familiar. _Jet,_ thought Zuko. _Serves him right._ But he was struck with just a hint of guilt. The young man had been right after all, he and his uncle were firebenders. Thoughts of Iroh reminded him of why he was here in the first place. He passed the cells of Jet's companions. He was once again halted by a familiar face, although he could not place this one. The next cell immediately gave the previous face a name. _Sen Su,_ he remembered. He stared at the face of Li's father. The next cell contained his mother, and then Li himself. The family's alighted faces stared with burning hatred. Another cell and familiar face passed. An older woman stared back, impassive. Zuko had a hunch of who would be in the next cell. Sure enough, the hurt face of Song looked at him. She spoke.

"Junior, do you still have my ostrich horse? I miss him."

Zuko bolted. He tried to ignore the faces he past, keeping his head down. Still they swam before his eyes. People he had merely glanced at, people he had robbed under the guise of the Blue Spirit, and people who had complemented him and his uncle on their delicious tea. He felt shame at his past irritation at their praise. Jin's face glowed under its burns and looked him in the eye.

"Now I see how you lit the lamps, you can't really juggle can you?"

Her chatter did not ease his mind, but upset it more. He finally reached the last cell. It was not surrounded by guards as he thought it would be. He looked in at the face of his Uncle, burning under the torchlight. He had never wished more for the Avatar's waterbending friend. The sight of his Uncle's face aflame made him gag. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't real fire, just shadows, but the smell of burning flesh crept into his nostrils. If only he hadn't listened to Azula. Then he could just have the girl heal Uncle for him. But he had driven her away. If only he hadn't stolen Song's ostrich horse. Then she could heal Uncle for him like she did before. But she was gone too. He thought back to all the people in the tea shop he had sniped at and all the people he had stolen from. How many of them could have healed Uncle for him.

"You betrayed everyone who has ever shown you kindness. And now you have no one left but yourself. It is your fault we suffer here."

The words were a sick caricature of Uncle's usual wisdom. There was still time. He could still help them. All he needed was water to put out the fires.

"Hello, Zuzu," Azula's voice came from the other end of the hallway. She had a bucket in her hands. It was full of water. "Here, now you can help everyone Zuzu. Help them and get your honor back."

"Yes, Azula, give it to me!"

"Here, this will help everyone."

She tipped the bucket over onto the floor. It didn't spill out like a normal bucket, but flooded out as if the bucket was the exit of some gigantic river. The water rose rapidly. Zuko found himself sucked under by it. It swirled into a whirlpool at his end of the hall. The water was suddenly deep, much deeper than the hallway could ever become. _Azula always lies, Azula always lies._ His brain taunted him as he inhaled a great gulp of water. _I told you she always lies. You didn't listen. You never listen. Now I'm going to die because of you,_ his mind told him. He gurgled an apology to his more sensible side and then began to laugh. He laughed at the irony of it all. Here he was, surrounded by the thing Uncle and the others needed to live, but he couldn't get it to them. They would die for lack of it. He was going to die because he was suffocated by it. And if that didn't kill him the guilt of his actions would. What a fool, what a dramatic fool he had been. He thought back to being trapped by a blizzard in the North Pole. It dawned on him that luck may not be such a bad thing to want after all.

Zuko sat straight up with a gurgling noise. He was drenched in sweat and some of it had run into his open mouth, mixing with the drool that had accumulated. He awoke feeling intense guilt and wetness. He looked down to make sure he had not wet the bed. Thank Agni for small justices, the wetness was all sweat. Already the dream had dissipated, leaving him only with the sense of shame in his gut. Sighing, he got out of bed to walk off his guilt and the creepy feeling that extended his neck hairs.

* * *

"How did it happen?" Katara finally asked.

The group had sat eating in relative silence trying to think of what to say. They had lost. This they knew. Aang needed a firebending teacher. This they also knew. They needed to defeat Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko, and Azula. This was true. All they were missing was the how. How did they lose? More importantly how would they carry out all the other things that needed doing? How would this loss affect them and the entire world?

"Azula cheated," Toph said. "She shot him while he getting ready. And he wasn't just unprepared; she hit him in the back. It isn't right."

"Since when does the Fire Nation do what's right?" Sokka responded.

"I can't believe Zuko betrayed not just me, but his Uncle too."

"I can," Sokka grumbled. "I can't believe you trusted him!"

Katara hung her head in shame. In the absence of conversation she had been thinking about her own actions. What would have happened if she had used the water on Zuko? Would it have worked? And if it did, would he have joined with his sister? She shuddered to think that if she had wasted her water on Zuko and he had betrayed them anyway, Aang would be dead. She made a vow to herself that if she ever fought Zuko again she was going to make him suffer. After debating back and forth she decided to tell everyone what had happened between the two of them. Right as she went to speak, Aang broke in.

"What exactly happened while you were down there? You looked, well, close, when Iroh and I broke in."

"What?! What do you mean 'close?' If he did anything to you Katara I'll hunt him down and skin him myself! I'll use his scarred flesh to make a rug and I'll chop his guts into tiny pieces and feed them to Bosco! He will wish he had never been spawned from the stinking fire pits of his nation, and-"

"Sokka, relax!" Katara broke in. "I got upset about Mom and started crying. He said something about his mother being dead too. He didn't seem evil at all. He seemed… changed. I mentioned his face being the enemy's and he touched his scar. I offered to heal it. That's when Aang came in."

"That's it Katara, you have a serious problem with men. Everyone you like is a crazed psychopath." Sokka muttered.

"I don't like him! He seemed genuinely sad. I figured if I could help him, I should. It's my job as a healer after all!"

"That doesn't include people from the Fire Nation, especially not the guy who spent a year trying to kill us!"

"Ok, ok! Calm down guys!" Aang cut in. "What's done is done. We shouldn't bother thinking about how this could have gone differently. We need to focus on the present."

"We can't just leave Iroh in the clutches of Azula," Toph said. "He helped us find Katara and learn Azula's plan."

"I agree, he helped me escape with Aang, too," Katara added.

"What about Ba Sing Se?" Sokka asked. "Can we save it? I mean it's not like it was taken by force. If it was, then everyone would know about it. As it stands even people in the city might not know what happened yet."

"Do you think we can get there in time?" Aang asked. He hopped up from his pillow and began pacing.

"Yeah, we could!" Katara said. "We only lost because we were split up last time! If we stick together and keep the element of surprise, we just might be able to win!"

Sokka began formulating a plan. "How will we get into the city and the palace? If we can get a way around that it'd be easy. Azula will have disposed of Long Feng by now, and we know we can take the Dai Li. Then it's just Azula and Zuko. We run them from the city and put the Earth King back!" He stopped. "This is going to be really hard."

"You forgot Mai and Ty Lee also," Katara said.

Aang sat down. "We have to do something. When I was shot, I realized that everything I do could change the fate of the world. It's all my fault we're in this situation. I didn't master the Avatar State. I was supposed to let go of something that I couldn't. I failed."

"Aang it isn't your fault," Katara said. "It's mine. I was the one who told Azula Zuko was in the city. I thought she was Suki. If I hadn't told her, Zuko wouldn't have been there to help her."

"No, I'm the one who suggested we split up. If we had all stayed together, we could have won," Sokka replied.

"Would you babies stop it! It's not you guys' fault. Sure we all made some mistakes. That's what people do! If we're going to blame anyone, it'd be Zuko and Azula. So you didn't master the Avatar State with the guru. Would it have made a difference if you had? That's when you were shot! Katara, if you hadn't told Azula about Zuko, then Iroh would have never told us about you! And Sokka, if we hadn't split up, the Earth King would still be with Azula!"

"Tophs right you guys- wait, you didn't master the Avatar State? Why'd you say you did?" Sokka said.

"I didn't want to admit I had failed."

"It's alright Aang," Katara put her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should rest for the night. Then we can talk about our plan in the morning."

"We can't keep resting! We need to take action!" Sokka yelled, exasperated.

"If we go anywhere without some rest, we'll fall to pieces!"

"Are you guys done?" Yin poked her head into the tent.

"Yeah," Aang said.

She, Piang, the Earth King, Song, and her mother came into the tent. The group looked tired, but less drained than before.

"Are you going to stay the night Avatar?" Song's mother asked.

"Yes, and thank you for your hospitality," Aang said.

"If there is anything Piang or I can do for you, just let us know," Yin said with a bow.

"Actually there is one thing you could do," Sokka began.

"Anything for a friend of the Avatar."

"I was just wondering if you could show me the mechanisms you use to make the waterbending?"

"We can't keep resting, I can't believe we're going to a circus," Katara mimicked.

"Hey, we're already staying the night!" Sokka defended.

"Piang can show you all of it and how it works," Yin said with a chuckle.

Sokka and Piang went out to the main tent. The rest just stood still in the silence.

"We're thinking of going back to Ba Sing Se and taking the city from the Fire Nation," Aang said. The air in the tent suddenly felt thick.

"I wish you all the luck in the world," Yin said. "If it would help at all, I have a few friends who might be able to aid you. They aren't the most reliable of people- mercenaries mostly- but I'm sure they would help you if you gave mine or Piang's name."

Katara stifled a chuckle at the idea of this young girl dealing with bounty hunters and criminals. Then again, Aang had been in jail and made friends with a few undesirable people himself, and she had stolen a scroll worth two hundred gold pieces. "How did you meet them?"

"Oh, they helped provide the security and some of our other performers. Piang knew them. They are very scattered, but you can run them mostly in towns that are Fire Nation occupied or some of the more, well, seedy towns. When Piang returns I'll have him give you their names."

"Thank you," Aang said. They all sat and waited for Sokka to return. Each mind tried to formulate a plan of action. Soon the night came and the group was dozing on the soft pillows. Yin, Song, her mother, and the Earth King watched them quietly.

* * *

Zuko was returning from a bath to his room. He was still in Earth Kingdom clothing. Azula said she would have the tailor begin work on a few royal outfits soon. Until then he was forced to blend in with the common folk.

"Hi Zuko," A heavy, slightly bored voice wafted from around a corner.

"Oh, hi Mai," Zuko said, turning the corner to face her.

"It's been a while since we talked."

"Yes," Zuko responded. "A very long while."

"We should do some walking today."

Zuko had been planning to go back to his room and meditate, but he had always had trouble turning Mai down. "Sure, no problem."

The two walked along the ornate halls. Meanwhile, Azula sat in her room, overturning her meeting with the nobles and her plans in her head.

* * *

**Ah, poor ZuZu, unable to resist the requests of a girl. And ironically, I was sick and had a nasty dry mouth while I was writing the section about his dream, so I drank about ten glasses of water. I was in the middle of, well I don't want to say inspiration, maybe a rampage, when I realized my bladder was about to rupture, and I didn't move until I had finished. Stupid water. I hope I didn't just commit writer suicide, it sounded good when I wrote it. And yes, the Gaang will be heading to Ba Sing Se soon. Once they work out those pesky details. **


End file.
